In the field of wireless power supply, recent years have seen focus on techniques for allowing highly efficient wireless supply of electric power ranging from several watts to several kilo watts in a near distance range of within several meters, such as an electromagnetic resonance method indicated in Patent Literature 1. Such techniques are desired to be put to practical use for charging batteries of mobile appliances, electric automobiles, etc.